Brownies!
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Matt has to cook some sweets for a camping trip with Mello. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Mello could be really bossy sometimes. I didn't know that until now. Okay, that's a lie but now I just think that he is lazy. We were going on a camping trip tomorrow and he wanted sweets to eat. But would he make them? Nope, I had to.

So, there I was with a box of chocolate fudge brownie mix and a tube of cinnamon rolls. What. The. Hell. The things that I do for this man.

Okay, the cinnamon rolls seemed easy enough. Until I realized that we didn't have nonstick cooking spray.

And, of course, I'm still standing in the kitchen, holding a tube of cinnamon rolls, when Mello walks in.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked as he sat down at the small table.

"We don't have any cooking spray." I looked up form the tube when he started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at? Huh, blondie?"

"Okay, okay. Lets not start with the hair color jokes. All you have to do is use vegetable oil to grease the pan." Mello stated, standing to pull open a cabinet and grabbing the oil.

I did as he said and popped the rolls into the oven. "Now what?"

"Brownies!" Mello yelled at almost the top of his lungs. "Brownies, brownies, brownies."

"Mells, you don't have to yell or chant. I will still make them but you have to stop." and yet he continued. "Now, or else I don't make the brownies."

That shut him up.

I followed the directions on the box, closely and carefully. Soon, I had the mix ready and all I was waiting for was the rolls.

"Can-"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But, Matt, I want to lick the bowl."

"No, it has eggs in it." Mello gave me his pouting eyes. "No, I don't want you to get sick. So, no."

"Matt, I never get sick when I lick the bowl after I cook brownies."

"While, you should have thought of that before you told me to cook." I picked up the bowl and started toward the sink with it, when it was suddenly gone from my hands.

I looked around the kitchen dumbly until I saw that Mello had it and was tipping his finger into the mix and eating it. "Mello, are you sure that you aren't a ninja?"

"Umm, no, not really. Want some?" He offered me the bowl but I could see the death grip he had on it.

"Sure, why not." I started to dip my finger in to get some of the mix. Only to have him grab my finger and lick it off. He then dipped his finger in and held it up for me to lick.

So we sat there for fifteen minutes as we waited for the rolls to finish, eating brownie mix off each other's fingers.

When the rolls were done, I put the brownies in and set the timer for half an hour.

Giving Mello a quick kiss on the lips, I ran from the room and told him to pull the brownies when they were done.

What? I have a life too, you know? I have to play games at least six hours a day. I was only up to two and only had five hours of this day left. And I had to go shopping before we left.


	2. Chapter 2: Sex

A/N: Okay, so, this is the real chapter two of Brownies. And I'm happy to say that this story now has a reason to be M rated. YAY!

Another thing, if you see anything wrong with this, as in spelling, grammar or punctuation, please, do tell me. I'm always trying to better my writing and that's hard to do when no one tells me when something is wrong.

R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, sadly.

* * *

I didn't get very far in the door before I was attacked by a blur of blonde. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his head hit my shoulder. "Can I help you with something, Mello?"

"I think the oven is on fire." his voice was soft.

"What do you mean, you think the oven is on fire? Is it or isn't it?" I pulled his arms from me and walked to set the bags down on the table by the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know! There was a beeping and then I came in and it wouldn't stop beeping and then it started to get louder and louder and then I went to open the door and there was like smoke coming out so I shut it and tried to turn it off but I think I just made it mad!" Mello said all at once, in one breath, as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Mello, an oven can't get mad at you. The beeping was the oven timer, and that damn alarm clock you have in here. Why is that still here? I told you to get rid of it. The smoke was from a French fry that I dropped yesterday while making dinner. It's fine love, you didn't do anything." I explained as I opened the oven, and grabbing the glove thing, pulled the brownies out. "Look, they're fine. Nothing is wrong. You're lucky I got home now, I was going to stop at Near's for a bit and talk to him."

Mello just stared at me from the doorway. "What? We're leaving tomorrow and you didn't think that I would say bye to my friend? Wow, Mells, wow. That's harsh."

"No, I didn't mean that! I didn't say anything! I was just thinking of how..." his last few words were whispered.

"What? I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?" I said as I cupped my hand around my ear, as if to hear him better, in a very childish way that was slightly mocking to L.

"I said that I was thinking of how much I love you." Mello said just a little louder, just above a whisper."Sorry, what?"

"I was thinking about how much I love you." Mello said in a normal inside voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm not getting this."

"I said I love you!" Mello almost yelled at me as he turned to leave the kitchen.

"Oh, I love you too!" I yelled after him.

"Whatever." then our bedroom door slammed.

I know that I shouldn't do that to Mello, fucking with him like that, but I really couldn't help it. He didn't say 'I love you' that often and I loved hearing him say it, but that doesn't mean that I should do what I just did to him.

Sighing heavily, I left the brownies to cool down on the counter. I went and played games for a few hours on the couch. Mello had just gotten me a PlayStation 3 and I only had two new games and some older games from my first PlayStation.

For the first hour of my play time, I could hear Mello in the room slamming shit around as he went through the dresser and then into the connected bathroom. Only to slam more shit around in there. After another hour of that, I was almost ready to go in there and kick his ass when he stopped making noise. I'm going to guess that he went to sleep.

I called it quits at three hours of gaming and shut it down. I had to cut the brownies still and put them away.

That took me all of ten minutes and then I was done.

I walked up to the bedroom door and put my ear up to it. Just the sound of his breathing and the soft sound of the local rock station. Mello had to have music on to sleep. I didn't mind it, I grew up with it so it didn't bother me anymore.

I opened the door and walked into the room and shut the door quietly. "Matt,"

I stopped at the end of the bed. "Yeah, Mells?" I could just see him in the pale moonlight that came in through the window.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought I was coming to bed but I guess-"

"No, you're fine. Come here." he said he pulled the sheet back for me.

I smiled and stripped off my clothes and slipped into the bed next to him. I hadn't realized how cold I was into I was next to his warm body. "God, Mells, you're so fucking warm!" I cuddled closer to his side, burying my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

He just chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

I don't know what time it was when I was woken up by his lips kissing down my chest. "Mells, what are you doing?"

"Loving you." he replied as he bit my nipple lightly. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"Biting my nipple." I said as I fisted his hair in my hands. He started to suck. "Mello!"

He smiled around my nipple, pinching the other with his fingers. He left my nipples alone and moved down to my belly button. I giggled quietly as he ran his tongue around it before dipping the slick appendage in. "Mello, that tickles!"

His hands trailed down my sides gently, causing goose bumps to raise all over my body. They didn't stop on my belly, they kept moving down my body, to my inner thighs where his fingers caressed my skin. I groaned and pushed my hips up and spread my legs for his hands.

He stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing with that amazing tongue of his, gods, it felt great, to look up at me. "Matt, we have to leave in two hours, this has to be fast, I know you don't like it that way but you're a bitch when you don't sleep."

I could feel him move his hands form me but I was more focused on his eyes, falling into them. The blue had darkened with his need.

I guess I should have been focusing more on his hands and fingers then his eyes because the next thing I felt was his slick finger sliding into me. "Mells! A little warning next time!" I whined to him but he knew it didn't really matter.

He just shook his head at me and bent down to kiss my base. He licked me from base to tip and back again all the while thrusting his finger slowly into me.

His mouth closed over my head as he thrust in two fingers. The pleasure and pain blurred into an intoxicating mix causing me to arch my hips toward him.

A small cry left my throat when his fingers just barely brushed over my prostate. I felt him purr against my cock.

However, it was a short lived sensation as he removed his fingers and mouth from my body to loom over me. "Matt, just so you know, I'm going in dry."

I suppose that was my warning this time because the next thing I felt was Mello shoving his hard, dry cock into my slick, slightly stretched hole.

The scream that I released was half choked and soon smothered by his lips.

The kiss was just as forceful as his thrusts as he took over my body as he always did when we were together this way.

The coupling was over quickly when he roughly started to stroke my cock with his hand in combination with his hard thrusts that hit my prostate head-on every time. My hands gripped his shoulders as my back arched and my mind and body exploded into a world of ecstasy.

I vaguely remember him cumming into me but I was too gone to realize if the world had blown up at that point and I was quickly falling to sleep. I kind of felt him pull out and roll off of me only to crush my body against his.

"I love you, Matt." was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook my mind, plunging me into darkness.

* * *

~The next morning~

"Matt, I'll drive, you just go back to sleep." Mello said as he snatched the keys from my hand.

"No! Mells! Damn it, give those back to me!" I held out my hand, waiting for the keys to be dropped back into it.

"No, you're being a bitch. Go to sleep now Matt."

He got in the driver said of my car and shut the door. He looked at me, "Matt, I will put in this car. Don't think that I won't."

I just sighed and climbed into the passenger seat where I curled into a ball and quickly fall asleep.

* * *

A/N 2: R&R please! :) Cookies and brownies if you do, I promise! And maybe more of Mello naked... maybe, if you review.


	3. Chapter 3:Shitty Motel Sex

This is the third chapter of Brownies! Yay! Anyway, I'm really sorry about the delay between chapters. My home computer had passed away and I've had limited access to computers lately. So, updates will be rare. But here it is!

R&R Please.

* * *

When I woke up from my nap, the countryside was rolling by the window.  
"Mells, where are we?"  
"Umm, well..."  
_This isn't good._ I sat up and looked over at him. "What?"  
"I don't know where we are..."

* * *

_How the hell does he get us into these_ _messes? _I thought to myself as I laid back on the shitty motel bed and closed my eyes.  
The door opened then shut and locked quickly. I heard a bag being set down before the bed dipped next to me.  
"Matt? I'm sorry." He said softly into my stomach from where he was laying facedown on me.  
"It's fine love. We can have an adventure together. We haven't had one off those in awhile." He nodded. I ran my hands through his hair a few times before I stopped. "Mells, you came up with the idea of the trip... You made the plans... How the hell did you get lost?"  
He shrugged his shoulders and, pushing himself up a bit, shoved my shirt up off my belly to my chest. He licked my belly button a few times before tonguing it gently.  
I laughed at him and then shoved him onto his back, coming over him. "I don't think so, I still hurt from last night. No sex for you... Unless you want to be uke?"  
He looked up at me, a pout forming on his lips. "No..."  
"Why did you do that last night? You know I don't like that rough."  
"You've never bitched before and you know why I did it." He said, jerking my shirt over my head and throwing it across the room.  
I grinned at him, reaching down to pull the zipper of his vest down, pushing the sides away from his pale skin. I knew my hands were cold when I pushed them under his warm back.  
His gasp made me harder, made my entrance pulse in lust. Sadly, this pulse caused my body to tense, causing a wince and a small gasp of my own. I don't think I'd even realized how badly he'd hurt me last night.  
I rolled off him, and just laid back, taking stock of my body. "Matt, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
I nodded my head, eyes closed.  
"I'll be right back, promise." The bed shifted as Mello got up. I heard the zipper of his bag, then the sound of him searching through it. The small "aha" let me know he's found what he was looking for. Then the funny sound of him taking off his leather pants. The leather was tight, so it took some work to get them off.  
The bed dipped again, but just at the edge. "Matt, I'm going to take your clothes off."  
"Mmkay." My pants were undone, then pulled gently from my body. I'd stopped wearing underwear back at Wammy's after that time in the forest shack.  
The next sounds I heard I knew well enough by now. The lube being uncapped, the funny sound the lube made when squeezed out onto his fingers.  
"Now, Matt, I know you said no but... Well, I love you and your sweet, tight little body. Can you open your legs for me?" I did so, carefully, hoping it didn't hurt me. "That's a good boy. Now, breath nice and deep, slowly, love. Yeah, like that."  
I felt him push my right leg up so that my foot was flat on the bed below me, he did the same with the other leg.  
"Okay, deep breath baby. Good babe, that's good. Keep doing that. Squeeze my hand if it hurts too much." I felt his hand move under mine where they lay on my stomach.  
His finger pressed against me gently, lightly pushing in just the tip. The cool lube threw my senses for a loop when he pushed his finger into my warm body.  
A small cry escaped my throat when he pushed in all the way. "Mello..." His name was a breathy whimper, trying to show that I trusted him even as he caused my body pain.  
"I'm sorry, love." Mello said softly, kissing my thigh to make up for it.  
I felt him pushing in a second finer, the slight burn it caused before that fell away when his fingers found it. That little ball that sent my mind away, my body became harder. The pain left, the burning left for the moment, however, it came back when Mello pressed in three fingers.  
I didn't feel the burn as pain, but as pleasure. Everytime he thrust his fingers in, they rammed into my prostate.

* * *

Mello POV  
I looked down at my little fiery red head, loving the way my fingers dissappered into him, the slick slide and suction of his body. However, as a sexy little whimper escaped him, I looked up and was greeted by the sexist thing I'd seen tonight.  
His eyes were half closed, his mouth open as he gasped for breath, face flushed a pretty pink as pleasure washed over him inside. I thrust my fingers in quickly, wanting to watch and hear his breathy little cry and feel his body react.  
I got what I wanted, his eyes opening, almost rolling back, his body jerking and a sweet moan left him, my name almost not there.  
I smiled, slowing the thrusts of my fingers so I could reach the lube laying on the bed next to my bare leg. His eyes had slide closed, lolled into a peaceful state of pleasure-hazed, simi-wakefullness by the slow pace.  
Moving to stand on my knees between his legs, I slowly pulled my fingers from him, loving the way his body clung to my fingers as if trying to keep me inside.

* * *

Matt POV  
I felt empty without him. I knew it wouldn't last long, I could already hear the sound of lube being slicked over his cock.  
My body jerked, I had no control over this, I was cold and excided at the same time. I couldn't, didn't, want to wait for him to fill me. I could already feel him pounding me, moving over me, in me as I moaned under him and cried out in pleasure. I longed for his hardness in me, I needed it.  
My eyes opened, looking for my drug. He was between my legs, hand wrapped around his cock, lube slicked over it. "Mello... Please."  
He pressed one finger to my entrance, there was a moment that my body wasn't going to let him in, then he pushed harder and slipped in. He grinned down at me, pulling his finger free of my body.  
Mello grabbed both my legs and placed my ankles on his shoulders, bending me almost double when he leaned down over me. "Matt, help me."  
I knew what he meant, he wanted me to line him up, help him into his own little heaven within me. I reached down between our bodies and took a hold of his cock, placing the head at my entrance. My other hand went to his hip, pulling him closer, helping him slide the head into me.  
Just over night, I'd forgotten how thick and hard and hot and wonderful he felt within me. I moaned when he thrust in all the way, wishing I could feel that forever, the first thrust is always the best, the deepest and most unhindered.  
I knew that by moaning, I was telling him to just go for it, that I didn't need time to get used to his size. But that was all fine with me as he began hammering my prostate.  
My world hazed over, became fuzzy and blurred. I knew I was making sounds, based on the fact that his thrusts were becoming harder, trying to find a way to be in as deep as he could go.  
I was on the edge of... Everything, when Mello bit me. It was enough to send me over, falling into the white darkness below.  
Just as I was coming down, I felt Mello tense and flood my body with himself, thus sending me into another mini-orgasm.

* * *

Three hours and five orgasms later  
"Mello, where are we going after tonight?" I asked as the sweat cooled on our skin.  
"I don't know we can stay in Japan, or we can leave, go back to England, head over to the States. I don't care what we do." He rolled to his left side, my body rolling off his onto the cool sheets.  
I looked over my shoulder at him, wishing for his warmth and love. I watched as he laid there a moment before sitting up and looking around. Then I saw him reach for the big, fuzzy and warm blanket I take everywhere, and I mean everywhere, with me.  
He pulled it over us both then grabbed my right shoulder and rolled me until I faced his chest. "That's better. Now, where to next?"  
"I don't know, Mells. I'm tired. Plus, I asked you first." I said, though I'm sure the words were slurred together.  
"Matt, baby, go to sleep, we'll worry about where we're going tomorrow." I nodded my head into his chest, moving as close as I could and still be able to breath. "Oh, wait, I know where we're going. We're making weed brownies next, so we're heading over to Amsterdam."  
I nodded again. "Mmkay, Mells, whatever you say."


End file.
